the_feelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Four (TD)
Fourth season of the spin-off, The Destiny. Plot is featured in 2048. Summary Season 4A After she met her cousin, Martina, who looks exactly like her, Katherine is hurt. Also, soon is the Queen of Secret Cove Contest taking place in the Secret Cove Palace and Katherine also needs to practice as she would like to go with Jack. Jack has problems of his own so he can't go. Martina meets with Marcus and right away falls in love with him. She tries everything so she could have him. Meanwhile, Isabel, Marcus' daughter, comes in the town and meets with Damon, her once-best-friend. When he sees how Katherine (actually Martina), tries to seduce Marcus, Damon decides to capture her inside the cell of the Belcher Mansion. Real Katherine is sad because she saw how her father spends time with other girls, not her own daughter. She gets fight with Isabel. Also, Martina tricks Katherine and Katherine becomes imprisoned in the cell. Now Martina is free. She pretends to be Katherine and asks Marcus to go to the Contest with her because she wants to win. When Isabel sees that, she is also sad because her father spends time with Kate, not her. Isabel decides to invite Damon to dance. After the ball ends, Damon goes home and finds Katherine there. Katherine somehow manages to have him to free her so they go together on the ball. There, Isabel is about to be crowned Queen of Secret Cove, but Martina stops her and wants to kill her and get the crown for herself because she was never a real queen. Katherine remembers how she is connected with Martina and that they both have two sides that depend on each other, just like Marcus and Damon. Katherine decides to become a bad one, Sharon, and Martina becomes a good one - Isabel is not in danger anymore. Katherine is now possessed by her bad side - Sharon. Sharon wants to kill Damon because he killed her father. Sharon also wants to bring Darren, her real father, back to life, but she is stopped by Jessalyn who kills her, what brings Katherine back into her own body. Season 4B Caroline is back at town and she wants revenge on Marcus so she decides to take over Celina's body. Caroline wants to turn Damon against Marcus so that he would kill him. Caroline takes over Celina's body and becomes her. Caroline also finds out about Katherine having problems with lust and hunger as her bad side, Sharon, is fighting to get her body. Caroline decides to use that. Caroline, as Celina, provokes Katherine with her real mother. Katherine gets angry and almost bites her. Later, Caroline sets her wounds like Katherine really bit her. She shows them to Damon but he doesn't show any emotion towards that, what makes Caroline furious. Caroline then, as Celina, kills one of Katherine's new friends as she knows that Katherine threatened to him by killing him. She sets everything as Katherine did it. Meanwhile, Katherine and Rebecca talk in their room. Rebecca is a little mad because she found out Katherine is drinking human blood. Rebecca says Damon will find out and kill her, while Katherine says she is going to kill him. Then Damon comes in, because Caroline told him about her. Katherine is scared because she thinks he is really going to kill her. Rebecca says she would help her sister against their father, what makes Damon angry on both of them. Finally, Caroline, as Celina, calls Miranda and says her daughter is in great danger so she needs to come and talk to Damon. Miranda sends her son, Diego. Diego comes to them in the room, where he almost fights with Damon. Caroline, as Celina, comes there and again she provokes Katherine. After that, she takes Katherine and Rebecca away from Damon and Diego. Caroline wants Katherine to kill her so Damon would be mad at her and he would kill her out of anger. Luckily, Marcus comes, knowing it's Caroline in Celina's body, and decides to save Katherine from her. He kills Caroline because he can't look how Katherine would kill her. Rebecca is mad at him because she thinks he killed her mother. 'Because he killed her, Marcus becomes a Ripper - cause he is a vampire again. '''Damon finds dead Celina and finds out Marcus became a Ripper so he decides to imprison him in the basement of Belcher Mansion. However, he doesn't kill him as Caroline thought. Meanwhile, Marcus is sleeping and dreaming how he is with Caroline in Prison. Marcus tells her it was always him who loved her, not Damon. Caroline is mad and says she will do one more move to get her revenge and her peace. '''Marcus actually tricked her, cause he wanted to find out if Caroline loved just him, or even Damon. This proved that she loved them both and now she wants to get revenge on Damon because he didn't love her. ' Season 4C Season 4D TBA-TBC...Category:Seasons